Fight gone wrong
by roxygoth
Summary: Takes place during 'Damage control' what if Luke hadn't been able to protect Danny in time? Here's what I think. Ava is also in this, as well as Fury and Coulson.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Roxy Goth here! This is a sort of 'what if' of the episode 'damage control' basically during the massive fight at the end Iron Fist accidently trips backwards into an open-top car and just as one of the bad guys is going to punch him, Luke shoves the car away in time. Then Danny comes back and whacks the guy into next Saturday.

My 'what-if' scenario is what if the guy had actually managed to attack Iron Fist? Here's how I think that might have gone down…

I do not own USM in any way shape or form.

Dodging blow after blow Iron Fist easily countered the attacks the bad guy of the week was giving him, stepping backwards he dodged another one only to fall onto the seats of a car. Panic set in as he realised he wasn't going to be able to get up in time, at least not with this guy towering over him.

"Nighty-night, light-boy." The creep smiled. He then reared his fist back and hit Danny straight in the stomach, winding him instantly.

Smiling like a demented clown the creep rained down first after fist until eventually Iron Fist couldn't see straight. Then he heard a voice.

"HEY! CREEP! Pick on someone your own size!" Luke. He couldn't see what was happening but judging by the sounds there was a real showdown going on.

Meanwhile Luke slammed a fist into the guys jaw, breaking it instantly. "THIS is what happens to guys who attack my team!"

"You do realise this is a FIGHT, yes?" The bad guy hissed, clutching his jaw.

Luke didn't even bother to dignify that with a response as he casually knocked the guy unconscious. Of course he knew this was a fight, it was fairly obvious, but still there were limits in his eyes, and attacking one of his team definately crossed it. Especially when the team-member in question was his best friend.

Talking of which he better check on him. Power man gave a quick glance round; the fight was now over and Sam, Ava and Peter were together talking.

As he approached the car he could here groaning. The sight that met his eyes would never leave him. Danny had blood running down his face and one of his eyes was already bruised. Luke couldn't see any more bruises, but he was certain Danny would have a million more under his costume. He was also fairly certain that the guy he'd just smashed was actually just hitting Danny for the thrill of it, not caring about where he struck him and just wanting to cause as much pain as possible. With that thought Luke was glad he'd noticed and intervened when he had, otherwise who knew when the creep would have stopped? Probably when Danny was dead.

"Dude, what happened!?" Sam screeched, having suddenly appeared next to his ear hole.

"That creep over there decided to make Danny into a pulp."

Sam followed Luke's nod and saw the unconscious guy. "Ah, so you whacked him into a bad-guy pizza!"

"Mmhh-hhm."

"Hey guys, where's Iron – wow! Okay, found him." Peter of course.

"I called Fury." Ava. "He's on his way. Where's Dan – OH MY GOD!"

"What happened? Who did this? Tell me so I can pound him." Spidey said, with rare venom, looking around as if he expected the guy to materialise in front of him.

"Get in line." Ava growled, cracking her fists.

Sam explained what had happened while Luke gently picked up Danny who subconsciously whimpered in pain and flinched a little.

Seeing this Sam frowned. "Okay, I know he's already unconscious, but LET ME AT HIM!"

"No can do." Fury cut in, appearing out of nowhere like he always does. "He'll be taken into Shield custody. Trust me; we'll 'look after him.'"

"And we'll get Danny to a doctor to look after him. He'll be okay." Coulson went to take Danny from Luke, but seeing the protective look in his eyes decided against it. "On second thoughts, maybe you'd like to accompany him in the helicopter to the hospital? We could do with someone keeping an eye on him."

Luke set Danny down on the bed in the helicopter and stepped back while SHIELD agents rushed around him; testing Danny on his Blood pressure, heart beat that kind of thing.

Luke sat down in an uncomfortable chair; one thought running through his mind as the helicopter lifted off. 'Danny, you better be okay.'


	2. Seeing Danny

**Hey, I'm back. Thank you to TheOnyxDragon12 for reviewing.**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

The minute they'd landed on the tri-carrier Danny had been rushed in to the hospital part of it to be checked over.

Luke was now pacing up and down outside the doors trying to keep his cool. Trying being the operative word.

"LUKE!" Sam screeched upon seeing him. "How's Danny?"

"Is he alright?"

"He's not dead is he?" Ah, the whole gang was here now. Luke raised his voice a little to be heard above all the talking.

"He's been taken to the hospital, I don't know how he is and I'm waiting for Coulson to get his act together and come and tell me."

"Us." Ava corrected, settling herself in a chair.

"Us?"

"You don't really think we're not waiting for Danny as well, do you?" Peter smiled a little, glueing himself t the wall.

"Look he's been in their ages, I don't know how long…"

"Coulson!" Sam suddenly called out. Luke turned and was suddenly nose to nose with the principle/super-spy.

"Danny is stable." Coulson said, once Luke had backed away a bit. "He's been quite lucky actually, his eye will heel and we managed to sew up the wound in his head. Thankfully it was only a skin wound. The bruises should fade in time. He's lucky you got to him in time." Coulson said, turning to Luke. "If you hadn't it's likely he'd be more injured. He's asleep, we gave his sedatives. You may see him if you want."

"Of course we want, why do you think we've been waiting out here for the last half an hour?" Sam asked.

"You've been waiting out here for the last half-hour?! I'VE been waiting out here for the last half-hour, you lot been here five minutes."

The sight of Danny distracted them from a possible argument. He looked a lot better from the last time his friends had seen him, that was for sure. The blood had been wiped off and he now had a stich running along his fore-head. He had stiches in his lip and a patch over his eye. By some miracle the bad guy had managed to avoid his nose, but the bruises he'd given Danny looked horrible.

"Oh my god…" Ava breathed.

"Where's the bad guy gone?" Luke said tone devoid from emotion.

"He's in shield custody."

"Good. Let me at him." And without warning Luke suddenly turned around and took off out the doors.

Coulson immediately snapped to attention and said into a walkie-talkie. "Power-man loose in the 7th sector, repeat power-man loose in the7th sector find and bring back here, but don't hurt. Repeat find; bring back here but don't hurt."

Ava, Peter and Sam looked at each other, then at the sleeping Danny.

"They really are best friends, aren't they?" Ava said, gently staring at the blonde.

"Nah. They're brothers, not blood brothers but brothers all the same." Peter said, staring after Power-man.

"Geeze webs, could you get any mushier?" Sam chipped in, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Sam."


	3. Taming the beast

**Hey I'm back! This chapter mainly features Power Man.**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and feel free to check out my profile.**

Furious Power Man stormed down the corridor. He wanted that guy in front of him so he could pound him! Make him feel the pain Danny was probably going through right now.

Approaching the door he ripped it off its hinges, not having time to bother with the identity print and stormed into the room with the captives.

A good couple of fearful eyes stared at him, but there was only one he was interested in.

The Bad guy having seeing Luke come storming towards him ran to the back of his cell and flattened himself against the wall as if trying to blend in with it. Unfortunately that didn't work and Power Man started banging on the glass.

At this particular minute about 20 SHIELD agents came running in and attempted to calm Power Man down, which worked as well as you may think it might. He threw nearly all of them into various walls and was advancing on the last one when Nick Fury's voice stopped him.

"Power Man, calm down."

"Calm down!? My best friend is lying in hospital broken and bruised because of that!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Bad Guy, who was by now really trying to become invisible. "And you want me to calm down!"

"Yes. Throwing agents against the wall is not helping Iron Fist is it?" No response. "Is it?"

"…No."

"Okay. So come back to the infirmary, you can help him there." Fury said, looking Power Man straight in the eyes.

"How?"

"By being there. The sedatives will wear of soon. He'll wake up, you being there will help. He'll be confused, you can reassure him. He'll want answers; you can give them to him. But you're going to be no help to him if you're in here beating him up." He nodded at the cowering form in the cell. "And although that might make you feel better in the short run, it won't in the long run. So come with me."

Power Man didn't reply, but simply walked out. Fury let out a deep breath and shot the bad guy an intimidating glare. "Don't think you're off the hook. You're going to be in here a long time for beating up my agents. This ain't my first rodeo, my friend." And with that he walked out, black cape swishing behind him.

Meanwhile Luke was in the infirmary having given reassurance to Ava that he hadn't gone on a rampage and sat down next to Danny, waiting for him to wake up.


	4. Waking up

**Hey! I did mean to update sooner, but my server wouldn't let me access fanfiction. Sorry! **

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

And he got his wish two hours later, typically after Peter had gone home and Ava and Sam had gone to bed, it was after all now 11 o'clock. The fight had ended at 7.

Luke was nearly asleep himself when he heard a small groan. He immediately bolted up, rubbed his eyes to try and look awake and turned his attention to Danny who was blinking open his eyes in a manner not dis-similar to a baby animal.

"Hey fist." Luke said, gently. "You feel alright?" He mentally slapped himself after that question. Danny had been beaten up by a bad guy. Who would feel 'alright' after that!?

Thankfully though Danny didn't seem to notice the blunder. "Fine…" He mumbled, trying to sit up, he then fell back onto the bed with a sharp cry of pain.

"Sorry, Fist!" Luke instantly stood up, though there was no need to. "You got hit quite badly; it's probably a good idea if you lay down…"

Danny did so without argument, just as Coulson came running in. "I heard a yell, is everything…ah, Daniel, you're awake. Now, don't try to sit up, it might be painful."

Luke and Danny caught each other's eye and smiled a bit. "What, what did I say?" Coulson asked, seeing this.

"I did just…try to…sit up." Danny explained. "Won't…be doing…that…again."

Coulson called in one of the agents who immediately checked Danny over. "Apart from the bruises, he's fine sir." He agent stepped backwards. "And they should heal in about 2 - 4 weeks."

"Thank you." Coulson dismissed the agent, who gave Luke a nervous glance before shuffling of. "Get some rest Daniel."

But it appeared that Danny didn't want to go to sleep just yet. "What…happened?" He asked, turning his head to Luke.

Luke frowned, not really sure how to start that. 'You got creamed' didn't sound the best, nor did just hovering around the issue. "What do you last remember?" He asked.

Danny scrunched his forehead in thought and after what seemed like eternity said. "I was fighting…what's-his-name, then I fell over something, I looked he was there, then he smiled and everything went black…Luke what happened?" With a rare panic, Danny looked at his best friend.

"He hit you." Luke said, not point beating around the bush here. "Quite a lot, I think he was just in a rage, he didn't really throw coordinated attacks like you or I do, I think he just wanted to hurt you."

Danny nodded, shifted and then winced. "He did that alright."

Luke felt his blood boil again, before remembering Fury's words and forcing himself to calm down. He was no use to Danny when he was angry. Danny needed comfort, Danny needed a friend to lean on, Danny…was asleep.

Panicking a bit, Luke yelled for Coulson, who came running in. "What!?

"He's asleep!" Luke pointed at the sleeping blonde.

"I know. Don't worry, he's supposed to do that, it helps his body with healing." Coulson explained, trying to make his voice sound as patient as possible.

"I though you weren't supposed to go to sleep after being attacked?"

"That's only if there's risk of a concussion. Danny is fine. Our shield agents will keep an eye on him, go call Peter, Sam and Ava. I'm sure they must be worried."

Luke stood outside the door and calling his friends on the three-way shield wrist-watch he said one simple sentence. "He's awake."

They all whooped and cheered in happiness, so loud that Luke heard May ask Peter what he was doing.

"Nothing Aunt May!" He yelled. Then to Luke he said. "Tell Danny we can't wait to see him."

"Yeah tell him to get better soon, or else I will strangle Web-head if he's not around." That was Sam.

"You will not." Ava said, sternly. Then softening her features she said. "Tell Danny he better get better soon."


	5. And with a little messing from mesmoro

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter of fight gone wrong, sorry for the delay, but first I was away, then the laptop decided to stop working for a couple of days.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they mean a lot.**

**Also, I know Mesmoro appeared in 'Freaky', but I don't know if he was ever released from shield custody, so for the purpose of this story, he's still in custody.**

**If anyone can get the Phineas and ferb reference, I will give you a shout out.**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer**

It was the next day and in the cells the bad guy was bored, he said out loud. "What do you lot do for fun around here?"

"Fun?" A voice from the opposite cell made him jump a little; he hadn't known anyone was there.

"Yeah."

"I tend to make my…own amusement."

"How?"

"Like this." The last thing the guy saw was a swirl of purple and the last thing he heard was. "Kill Spiderman"

Meanwhile there was something of a party going on in the hospital wing, it wasn't meant to be a party, it was meant to be an intimate get together but then Sam brought food, Peter brought pop and it went from there.

So they were all sitting round Danny's hospital bed, eating and just talking. "This is awesome!" Sam said, draining his can of coke and then spluttering a little.

"It is really good." Peter added. "And steady with that coke Sam. Let Danny have some, he's the reason we're here after all."

"Sorry." Sam held out another can. "Want some?" He said to Danny.

Danny smiled a bit and said "No thanks, I'm fine with water."

"When are you coming back to training again?" Ava asked.

"Whenever Coulson says I can. But not for now, he said…what did he say?" Danny looked at Luke who smiled and rolled his eyes a little.

"Whatever would you do without me? He said that you should be able to resume training at the end of the week, until then you'll be too drowsy to think straight and you're staying here."

"That was it." Danny mumbled, lying back a bit.

"So, end of the week?"

"Yes, Ava." Danny mumbled again.

Luke seeing this said. "Okay guys, I think the meds are kicking it. You lot better go."

"Why does he need drugs again?" Sam asked, getting up.

"His body will heal faster if it's asleep." Ava said, swinging a bag around her shoulders.

"Er – I don't remember asking you Mrs Smarty-pants." Sam shot back.

It was at that moment the door crashed down and the bad guy of last week was there grinning a little. "Spiderman? I've come to kill you."


	6. What could happen in 20 minutes?

**Hey! Okay, I swear I'm not deliberately trying to update monthly, it's just so happens that sudden flashes of genius seem to strike me at about that time. **

**I said I'd five a shout out to whoever got the Phineas and Ferb reference, and so I will. Congratulations NinjaGeek! Also, I have had 1,000 views to this story! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone!**

**So, thanks for bearing with me – on with the story!**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer**.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Peter muttered under his breath.

"Great, how are we gonna deal with this?" Ava said, quietly to Luke, who shrugged.

"You want Spiderman? We'll go get him!" Sam grinned, edging around the bad guy. "Just stay here…"

Soon they were all out in the corridor. "As I asked earlier, how are we going to deal with this?" Ava repeated.

"Everyone have their costumes with them?" Peter said, they all nodded. Then Luke slapped his hand to his head.

"Danny! We left Danny in there! Oh god, he could be getting killed!"

"Costumes now." Ava ordered, although everyone was already running.

Meanwhile the bad guy was sniffing around the infirmary looking for Spiderman. He wasn't there, although there was a blonde boy asleep in the bed, he stopped looking and walked towards him with the intent of interrogating him, however he never got there because there was a shout from the door.

"Hey ugly, you wanted an invitation you coulda just asked!" Spiderman. The bad guy made a roaring sound and lunged towards the web-head who swung away. "Then again maybe you couldn't seeing as you don't appear to have the ability to speak! Hey, maybe Mad Dog could be your new name! What was your name anyway? Do you even have one? Because we've just been calling you bad guy…Whoa!"

As Spidey danced his way out of hits, Power Man and Nova grabbed either end of the bed and lifted it into the corridor.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked, running towards them.

"The bad guy busted out." Luke explained while Sam tried to get his breath back. "Seems to be making a bee-line for Spidey."

"Why is that no surprise…wait, where's Ava!?"

Suddenly there was a 'Ha-yah!" from inside and Luke jerked him thumb in the direction of the infirmary while saying.

"Teaching the bad guy a few manners by the sound of it."

"Right, Sam, you get back in there, Luke help me carry Danny to the safe room."

Meanwhile the infirmary was pretty much totally trashed now. White Tiger was casually slashing the guy across the face when Nova flew in.

"Hey ugly!" The guy looked up just in time to be picked up and flown into a handy wall. He got up and growled when he saw Spiderman by the exit.

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" With a growl the bad guy pushed himself up and chased after Spiderman, accidently whacking Nova in the face while he did so.

Meanwhile Spiderman happened to catch a glimpse of Luke going round a corner, so he swung towards him yelling. "Hey, Power Man – wait up!"

Power-Man heard the yell and thought 'Oh please tell me he's not actually coming towards us.' And from the look on his face Coulson was having the exact same thought.

Spiderman however had caught up with them, realised what they were doing and was mentally kicking himself. Not that it was his fault, he's seen Luke and thought he might be going to get something to help, how was he supposed to know he was actually getting Danny away?

The bad guy also came skidding round the corner and took in the situation and then smiled the sort of smile you might expect to see on a wanted poster. He had Spiderman exactly where he wanted him…

Cue Fury appearing and shooting a plasma gun at the bad guy, sending him flying onto the floor. "Get him out of here!" Fury yelled to Power-man, nodding at Danny. As the blonde wasn't in costume he wasn't going to use his alias, but he also didn't want to use his actual name in case the guy managed to put two and two together.

Luke took that opportunity to physically lift Danny out of the bed and run with him. Placing him on the floor in what he hoped was a comfortable position he turned and ran back to the action.

Which was over, turned out that Fury's shot had actually knocked the guy unconscious.

"What happened there then? Why did he move from Danny to Spidey?" Ava asked. They were all in Fury's office, Luke and Coulson had half dragged, half carried the bed there and Danny was now asleep on it, looking not-disturbed in the slightest.

"Mesmoro." Coulson said simply.

"Mesmoro? Isn't he in SHIELD custody?"

"He is, he's in the cell opposite our friend here. My guess is he used his powers to mind-control him."

"What makes you so sure?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Well for one thing, the fact he wants to kill Spiderman, Mesmoro is the one that wants to kill Spidey, and this guy hates all of you equally."

"Finally, someone who doesn't just hate me!" Peter said happily, earning glares from the rest of his team. He swallowed and nodded. "Carry on."

"And secondly the purple glint in his eye. That's a side-effect of being controlled by him."

Luke was about to ask something, when Danny's voice broke through. At some point he had woken up and was now looking around in confusion. "Erm, why am in in Fury's office? Dis something happen?"

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What? What did I say?" Danny said, looking at Luke, who fighting a smile himself said.

"Mate, you are not going to believe what happened in the last 20 minutes…"


End file.
